


When the Cat's Away (A Rhiodi & Pun Production)

by Pun, rhiannonhero, Rhiodi (rhiannonhero)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/pseuds/Pun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/Rhiodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in April 2003.  Originally posted at rhiannonhero.net and livejournal. Helen's away, so Clark and Lex will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Away (A Rhiodi & Pun Production)

Lex stoked the fire and waited impatiently for Clark to show up.  
They only had an hour, perhaps an hour and a half, before Helen  
returned home. Lex had arranged to meet her at the Talon; he'd told  
her, "sometime between 8 and 9." She wouldn't wait for  
him more than half an hour. Lex glanced at his watch. Maybe Clark  
wasn't going to come after all.

Clark had been angry when Helen moved in. Lex's reasons and explanations  
fell on deaf ears. The one thing Clark had made clear was that there  
would be no physically pleasurable interactions between them if  
Helen was home. Clark didn't care how many rooms the mansion had  
or how soundproof they were.

Lex sank to the floor and leaned back against the large pillows  
that served as seats around the Japanese style table. This was not  
a room he shared with Helen. He'd fucked Victoria in here one time,  
but since then it had been reserved for Clark and their trysts.

Lex closed his eyes. Clark wasn't going to come. This was a cruel  
punishment. Lex had been hard off and on all day, eager for his  
first contact in weeks with Clark's soft skin. Clark had to know  
that, had to know how much Lex wanted it, wanted him--and this was  
Lex's punishment for asking Helen to move in. He supposed he deserved  
it.

"Lex?"

Thank God.

"Clark." Lex opened his eyes and Clark knelt next to  
him on the cushions. His expression was already slack with lust.  
Lex's cock hardened again. "I was beginning to think you weren't  
going to show."

"What? Thought I'd stand you up like you're standing up Helen?  
You'd probably deserve that, you know."

Lex swallowed thickly. Clark studied his face for a moment longer  
and then they were kissing, frenzied and heated and hard. Their  
bodies flush against one another and grinding together. Clark toppled  
them to the floor and rutted against Lex so frantically that Lex's  
entire body slid back and forth on the rug with each thrust. Lex  
distantly wondered if he'd have rug burn on the back of his scalp  
from the friction--hard to explain that to Helen.

He broke his mouth away from Clark's to breathe, "We don't  
have a lot of time. Just an hour or so."

Clark's eyes flared and he immediately set about divesting Lex  
of his shirt. Lex pawed at Clark's fly, eager to taste him, needing  
to smell him. It had been too long since they'd been together and  
maybe this Helen thing hadn't been such a good idea.

"You've been with her, Lex. I know you have."

"She's nothing like you, Clark."

Lex freed Clark's erection from his restrictive jeans and Clark  
stood up for Lex to push them down around Clark's thighs. Lex leaned  
in to nuzzle the crinkly black hairs around the base of Clark's  
cock and inhaled deeply.

"Prove it to me, Lex. Prove to me that I still come first."

Lex looked up from between Clark's thighs. "You will always  
come first, Clark."

Clark ran a hand over Lex's scalp, cupping the back of his neck.  
"Show me how much you've missed me, Lex."

Lex closed his eyes and dove in, eagerly licking up the side of  
Clark's shaft, twirling around the head of his cock and tonguing  
the slit. He looked up to meet Clark's gaze as he sucked enthusiastically.  
Clark's face was a mess of lust and possessiveness.

"Yeah, Lex, show me how you want to suck me."

Clark's voice sounded strained like he was holding back, like there  
was more behind the words than just desire and sexual need.

Lex bobbed his head hungrily, wanting more of Clark and he opened  
his throat to take him in, swallowing him down.

Clark moaned, "Oh God, yes."

Clark's hand on the back of Lex's neck clamped down more firmly,  
holding him in place as he pumped into Lex's mouth.

"Helen can't do this for you. Can she--fuck your mouth--like  
I can, Lex?"

Lex's cock flexed and he shuddered hard. Clark's thumbs stroked  
the back of his head as he thrust into his mouth again and again.

"Can she get deep inside of you?"

Lex looked up to meet Clark's eyes. Clark's possessive streak had  
never been played out between them sexually and Lex had never known  
that he wanted to be possessed so completely. Despite all the mind  
games of the last year, all the offs and ons, Clark wanted him this  
much.

"You look so hot sucking me--your mouth wrapped around my  
cock."

Lex moaned, the vibrations traveling up his throat and he could  
feel the echo in the jerk of Clark's cock and the taste of pre-come  
spurting into his mouth. Lex fervently sucked and licked, sliding  
his mouth up and down, cupping Clark's balls with his hand. He groaned  
again when Clark's hands tightened on his head.

"Yeah, that's it, Lex. Let me hear how much you like it."

Clark's head was thrown back and he wasn't looking at Lex any more,  
just gyrating his hips and reveling in Lex's mouth.

"You've missed sucking me, haven't you?"

Lex rolled Clark's balls and let his other hand fall to his own  
pants. He couldn't seem to get them open with just one hand and  
he didn't want to pull off to free himself. He rubbed his cock hard  
through his pants as he mouthed Clark and took him into his throat  
again.

"You've missed my cock filling your mouth. You can't wait  
until I come and you can swallow me."

Jesus Christ.

"That's right, Lex, just my cock. I'm the one with a cock  
you can suck."

Clark was going to make Lex come in his pants if he didn't stop  
talking. Lex stopped rubbing himself, despite urgent protests from  
his cock and trailed his hand up the back of Clark's legs. He gripped  
the back of his thighs for leverage and went to work, hoping to  
make Clark non-verbal.

"Yeah--right, there, Lex. You know--what I like. You've been  
thinking about this, haven't you?"

Clark shifted his legs apart and Lex slipped his hand back to press  
behind his balls.

"--thinking about how you would get down on your knees for  
me, take me in your mouth."

Clark was panting and Lex had to get him to stop talking; his own  
cock pulsed pre-come at dangerously close intervals. He wasn't sure  
he could last.

"Is this what you think about when--" Clark groaned and  
grabbed Lex's jaw, forcing it open. "--you're fucking Helen?  
How you'd rather be--" Clark thrust into Lex's throat again  
and again. "--fucking me? How my cock would feel on your tongue?"

Lex's eyes rolled into his head as he gave up control to Clark,  
letting him fuck his mouth with abandon.

"Mmm, yeah, Lex. Mn. Yeah." Clark was losing his rhythm  
and his voice was breaking in odd places. "And maybe if you  
sucked me good enough, then maybe I'd fuck you, and you could feel  
my cock filling you up?"

Clark slowed down his pace, trying to draw the moment out longer.  
"Is that what you think about when you fuck her? How it feels  
when I'm slamming into you?"

Lex issued a strangled cry muffled by Clark's cock. Clark grabbed  
Lex's shoulders and thrust him away, ripping his cock out of Lex's  
mouth. He sank down to the floor beside Lex, grabbing him for a  
hard kiss, tongue hot and twisty.

Clark pulled back to say, almost tenderly, "Yeah, Lex. I'm  
going to give you what you want. I'm going to fuck you now."  
His eyes narrowed and his voice lowered dangerously. "I'm going  
to fuck you like you fuck that bitch behind my back. And you're  
going to think of me every time you stick your cock in her."

Clark undid Lex's pants and pulled them off-pulled his own off  
too before pushing Lex onto his hands and knees. He reached into  
the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a packet of lube. He kept  
one hand on the small of Lex's back as he twirled a newly slicked  
finger around Lex's puckered hole. Lex's head snapped back as Clark  
pressed one finger in, moving it back and forth.

"Yeah? You like that? You miss that?"

Lex groaned and whispered, "More."

"Does she touch you here? She better not. I don't want her  
touching you here."

Lex knew he was mewling as he arched into the additional finger  
that Clark pressed inside of him. He didn't care. Only with Clark  
could he be this vulnerable, this free.

"This is mine."

"Just yours, Clark. Just yours." Lex's voice was scratched  
and it hurt to talk, the back of his throat sore from Clark's rough  
thrusts.

"Just mine, Lex." Clark inserted a third finger.

Lex panted as Clark pulled away and lined up his cock, holding  
it against Lex's ass but not pressing in.

"Please, Clark. Now." Lex arched his back and begged  
with his body.

"You want me, Lex? You want me to fuck you?" Clark's  
hand rested in the small of Lex's back, holding him in place.

"You know I do, Clark."

"Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how she can't give  
this to you."

"Just you, Clark. There's nobody else. She--can't, she'll  
never--please, please--"

Clark pushed in and Lex groaned at the burn as the ring of muscle  
gave way to Clark's cock.

"Does it feel this good when you fuck her Lex? Can she do  
this to you?"

Lex shook his head. "Clark...fuck me!"

"That's right, Lex. Just me. I'm the only one who can fuck  
you like this."

Clark slammed into him and Lex fell to his elbows, whimpering.

"Can you take this, Lex? Can you handle all of me?"

Lex managed a hoarse whisper. "Yes."

Clark gripped Lex's hips hard. Lex turned his head to look over  
his shoulder. He needed to see Clark fucking him, grinding into  
him without mercy.

Clark's rhythm began to shatter, an overwrought expression on his  
face as he gritted out, "She'll never give this to you."

Lex couldn't look any more and he buried his face in his arms,  
opening up to take Clark's deepest thrusts. He was losing coherency,  
lost in the slap of skin on skin, the pain and the glorious rush  
of pleasure in his veins. He heard himself whimpering, "Clark,  
you, just you, you..." over and over, unaware that his lips  
were moving, unable to feel anything but Clark.

Clark's hands gripped his hips so tightly that Lex nearly screamed  
as he felt his bones creak. Clark cried out, body convulsing raggedly  
and Lex felt the pulsing of Clark's cock deep inside of him.

Clark collapsed on him, forcing him to the ground with his heavy  
body. Lex's cock ached and he ground it into the rug beneath him  
for some relief. Clark, panting in his ear, rolled them to their  
sides, still inside of Lex. Clark's fingers stroked over Lex's hips  
soothingly and Lex noticed the bruises swelling there.

"Helen is going to see these," Lex whispered.

Clark's hand found Lex's cock and jerked with short flicks of his  
wrist.

Lex shuddered and came hard when Clark's whispered in his ear,  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Coding issues due to importing from rhiannonhero.net. Archiving as is for now.
> 
> Rhiodi was the Pseud used by Rhiannonhero and Nerodi when co-writing stories.


End file.
